


Naughty Children Get 'Punished'

by Madness_of_Xara



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas Smut, F/F, Leanne is the Elf, Lemon, Lesbians, PWP, Renny is Renny, Sex, Steph is Mrs. Claus, Threesome, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/pseuds/Madness_of_Xara
Summary: Renny was surprised to be woken up by two women, one dressed as Mrs. Claus and the other an Elf.





	

It was a cold winter night, almost midnight, when the snow began to fall just outside of a certain house. No light was on within, but only the guest of the house was asleep, safe and sound in her bed. The other two were just outside the room, one dressed as Mrs. Claus and the other as a little elf, the former having the latter pinned to the wall, her mouth on her neck, thrusting her hips. The sound of the elf dressed woman being humped into the wall was akin to deer trotting on the roof.

The sound was enough to wake up their guest. Hearing her stir in her room, the two costumed women grinned at one another before pulling away from one another. They then slipped into the bedroom, grinning at the confused woman sitting up on the bed.

“Hey there, little lady!” the elf greeted the woman. “Santa Claus got sick and is bedridden! So, Mrs. Claus and I are taking care of the children all across the world, making sure that the naughty are punished and the nice are rewarded.” She winked a blue eye and the woman on the bed seemed to get the idea.

“Which list am I on?” the woman asked shyly and yet in an extremely cute way.

Smirking, the woman dressed as Mrs. Claus lifted the front of her skirt, revealing a candy cane designed strap on attached to her front. “Naughty,” she purred. A shiver rolled up the woman’s spine as she bit her bottom lip shyly. A part of her wondered if the strap on tasted like the candy cane it was meant to mimic. “Now,” ‘Mrs. Claus’ purred, “strip, then get on all fours along the bed. Preferably on top of my naughty little elf.”

Renny, the woman not dressed in a costume, nodded, a blush dusting her cheeks. She stripped herself of her clothes, her breasts falling free and swelling in the cold air and her womanhood lightly wet from what was happening. Was this all a dream? It felt too real to only be a dream. When she turned to get on the bed, she saw that the elf clad woman was already laying down, her top unbuttoned, exposing her breasts as they were, and her skirt was lifted, revealing her own slick sex. Renny swallowed, crawling on top of her, as she had been ordered to do.

“What did I do to be a naughty girl, Mrs. Claus?” Renny decided to ask, lowering her hips some to grind against the woman beneath her. Her actions enticed a soft whimper. She gasped sharply and moaned when the woman behind her spanked her.

“Well, there are a number of reasons,” cooed ‘Mrs. Claus.’ She grabbed something that Renny couldn’t see, and before the woman knew it, she had a blindfold on, depriving her of her visual capabilities. She felt the heat of the woman behind her as she leaned down, her breath warm and sticky against her ear, “For one… You’ve been teasing both myself and my little elf, here…” Renny whimpered as the woman grabbed a fistful of her pale hair, pulling on it to make her head tilt back farther. “Two, you’ve been doing it both on purpose and by accident.” She spanked Renny then, squeezing her ass cheek just rough enough for it to be pleasurable. “And… don’t think I didn’t notice how you’ve been looking at us lately. Like you want to just take us both, tie us up, and just fuck us until we can’t _move_.” Another tug to her hair drew a moan from Renny’s lips. The woman’s voice dropped down an octave as she whispered, “And that, my dear, is only the top of the ice burg.” The woman licked a hot trail from Renny’s ear lobe to the tip of her cartilage. “Now… I want you to reach down and feel the elf underneath you… She’s been _so_ horny _all_ night.”

Renny did as she had been ordered to do, reaching down with soft hands to trail her fingers along the elf’s body. It was soft, and it was very, very heated at the moment. Renny leaned down and began to kiss the woman’s body where she could, her hands trailing down between her legs. Pulling them apart, both women shivered in anticipation. The elf wrapped her legs around Renny’s middle, rolling her hips to try and grind against her once more.

“O-only the most naughty of children get to fuck me when Mrs. Claus is around,” the elf breathed underneath her.

“I guess it’s my lucky day, huh?” Renny whispered, unable to keep the lustful undertones out of her voice. She moaned as the woman behind her spanks her once more, leaning back into her. “Wh-what would you like for me to do now?”

“Hmm… Spread your legs. Nice and wide,” the woman behind her said.

Renny obeyed the command, spreading her legs, exposed her sex more and more until she was sure that she was giving the woman more than enough of a view. She could tell just how wet she was just by the feel of it going slightly down her thigh. “A-and now?”

“Kiss the elf while I get you ready for my cock,” purred ‘Mrs. Claus.’

The elf grabbed Renny’s cheeks and pulled her down roughly for a hungry, longful kiss. Renny had just started to reciprocate it when she felt the tip of the strap on press against her entrance. It took everything in her to not just thrust back and impale herself on the toy. She wanted to be filled up to the brim and then some, to feel the toy slamming in and out of her tight heat until it brought her to climax, over and over again. However, she had to be patient. After all, she wasn’t the one running the show here.

The woman behind her was slow, slowly pushing the toy inside of her, inch by inch, pulling out just as slow and pushing back in until the toy was completely sheathed inside of her tight heat. Renny whimpered in pleasure, pressing back into the toy. She gasped softly as the Elf underneath her reached up and began to play with her breasts, kneading them and playing casually with her rosy buds. She moaned softly, pulling away from the kiss only to begin kissing the woman’s neck, suckling and nipping at her flesh, marking her. After all, she wanted a reminder that this was real and not some crazy, wet dream she was having. She shivered when she felt the woman behind her beginning to touch her back, rubbing it lightly with one hand while the other squeezed her ass cheek firmly.

“Such a naughty girl,” the woman cooed. “I bet you want eat the naughty little Elf’s pussy while I fuck you, don’t you?”

“Y-yes,” whimpered Renny. She heard shuffling underneath her and knew that the Elf was shifting. Once the Elf was comfortable, she rested her legs against Renny’s shoulders, giving her better access to her womanhood. Fumbling for a moment to find it with her mouth, Renny took the woman into her mouth and began to eat her out, rolling her hips back so as to encourage the woman behind her to start fucking her.

Not like she really needed the encouragement.

The woman tangled her fingers in Renny’s hair pulling it just hard enough to be pleasurable, pulling it just a tad harder with every thrust into her tight heat. Renny moaned against the Elf, lapping at her sex, trying to bring her pleasure as she received her own. The Elf reached down and cupped her head, pulling her down further against her, whining and moaning as she thrusted her hips up to get more pleasure. The more the Elf writhed, the harder Mrs. Claus thrusted, encouraging Renny to bring more pleasure to the woman underneath her. It was a cycle, one that felt way too good and yet worked perfectly.

“F-fuck! I-I’m cumming!” whimpered Renny. All at once, Mrs. Claus stopped, not moving a muscle. The woman cried out in sexual frustration, panting hard. “Wh-why did you stop?”

“I never said you were allowed to cum,” purred Mrs. Claus, spanking her ass roughly. Renny thrusted her hips with a whimper. “At least, not before making my naughty little Elf cum, too.” The woman kept Renny’s head tilted back, keeping her from eating the Elf out again until her need to climax subsided. Once it had, the woman behind her released her hair, resuming her thrusts. Renny immediately began to eat out the woman underneath her, fucking her womanhood with her tongue eagerly. She reached up with one hand and began to circle her sensitive bud, wanting to bring her to climax so that she, too, could have her own. The cries and moans coming from the Elf were delicious, especially the needy pleas that kept escaping her lips.

“P-please, m-make me cum! I-it hurts to not cum! M-Mrs. Claus has kept me on edge _all_ night! P-please!”

Her words encouraged Renny to slow down, feeling like being a tease. The woman cried out in pain filled pleasure. Even though Mrs. Claus stopped thrusting once Renny got close again, it was worth it to hear the woman underneath her beg for release. She couldn’t help herself. This time, once the thrusting started once more, Renny decided to bring the woman to climax, to bring them both the sexual relief that they were longing for.

The Elf clad woman cried out in pure bliss as she was finally brought to climax. It seemed to be a powerful one, too, with as much trembling as she was doing. She collapsed into a pile of relief and relaxation. With her release came Renny’s own, the woman behind her finally allowing it now that her little Elf had been satisfied. Renny climaxed with a loud moan, arching her back almost painfully so before collapsing on top of the woman underneath her, nuzzling her stomach.

Pulling out, the woman dressed as Mrs. Claus removed the blindfold from Renny’s eyes and laid down with both women, cuddling them both.

“Am I still a naughty girl?” Renny asked sleepily.

“Definitely,” grinned both women.


End file.
